Monster Mash
by kittyduck12
Summary: There's a costume dance at school. Who will take Tohru and what will she wear? rating for a few bad words.
1. Monster Mash

Title: Monster Mash

Summary: There's a costume dance at school. What will Tohru be going as and who will take her there.

Warnings: Fluff ahead.

Author's Note: 1. I don't really think that Uo and Hana would ever go to a costume dance, but I needed a reason for Tohru to go. 2. I know they don't use dollars there, but didn't know how the conversion rate goes. 3. Kyo's character is a mix of Kyo from the TV shows and a bit from near the end of the manga series. 4. I guess this takes place in their last year of school because Yuki is school president.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was the last class of the day and everyone, but Tohru, was watching the clock as the seconds passed by. Suddenly, over the loudspeaker came a voice, "Don't forget: this Friday night is the schools costume dance! Tickets are only $5.00!"<p>

The bell rang and everyone was scrambling to get their things together so they could go.

"So, Tohru, you're coming with us, to the dance, right?" Hana asked as they gathered their things.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"What? Why not? I'm even going to this thing too!" Uo said.

"Well, it's just that it's a lot of money to go out and get a costume and even more money to buy the tickets." Tohru explained.

Uo opened her mouth to say something when Yuki walked up behind them, "Miss. Honda, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming home late tonight, so I won't be there for dinner."

"Oh, sure," she said with a smile.

"Getting things ready for the dance?" Hana asked.

"And other things," Yuki sighed.

"Oh, hey Prince," Uo rang in, "doesn't your brother own that outfit shop?"

"Something like that. Why?"

"Do you think he'll make something for Tohru?"

"Uo!" Tohru tried to cut her off.

Yuki's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Of course; I'm sorry I didn't think of that before. Tell him I sent you, he'll be so excited," Yuki added with fake enthusiasm. "He'll probably give you a family discount."

Tohru's eyes widened and she started to shake her head and her hands, "Oh no no no! I couldn't ask for that! I'll be taking advantage of him." She calmed down and smiled, "But I'm sure he'll give me a fair price on something."

Yuki was about to say something when his vice-president showed up, "Come on Yun-Yun we have to hurry. Kimi's already complaining that she needs to go home and get ready for her date." Yuki let himself be dragged off and he waved 'good-bye' to the three girls.

"So does this mean you'll come?" Hana asked.

"Sure."

The three friends hugged and Tohru left school to make her way to Ayame's.

.

Tohru walked through the doors of Ayame's shop and the bells chimed signaling her entrance.

"Welcome to..." Tohru heard Mine start, "Tohru, hi!" the girl beamed with happiness, when she realized who it was.

"Hello Mine," Tohru smiled back.

"Sir," Mine called out, "we have a customer!"

"Coming!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice. When he saw Tohru standing there in the entrance of his shop he laughed and ran up to her, "Tohru! My dear little flower!" he said taking her hands in his, "How wonderful to see you! Come! Come and have a seat," he said as he dragged her off to the back of his store. "Mine, be a dear and get us some tea and cookies."

"Right away!" and with that Mine was gone.

"So Tohru," Ayame said as he had her sit in one of his comfortable chairs, "what do I owe this wonderful visit to?"

"Well," Tohru said as her eyes cast down and her cheeks started to get red, "there's this costume dance this Friday night, and well I..."

"You came here to ask if I would take you!" Ayame jumped from his seat and once again held onto Tohru's hands and said, "I accept! We'd make a lovely pair, wouldn't we?"

Tohru's face went all red, "Oh, no, no... I mean that would be fun... but I don't think that people outside of school are invited."

Ayame laughed, "Oh relax dear one. I was only teasing. Would you like me to make you an outfit?"

"Well, I was hoping. I mean Yuki did encourage me to come here..."

"He did! Yuki said that?" When Tohru nodded her head he jumped up, grabbed his phone out, and quickly dialed a number, "Hatori, wait till you hear this!" He walked a few feet away and at that moment Mine came out with the tea and cookies.

"Oh, thank you!" Tohru said as she reached for a cup and a cookie.

"So, I overheard you're going to a costume dance." Mine said.

"Oh, yes. Well, I hope to. I just... well, see I'm a little pressed for money this month, and my friends really want me to go."

"And I shall make you a wonder outfit! Fit for a queen!" Ayame came up from behind her. Tohru squeaked, as she didn't know he was behind her.

"Oh, no you mustn't." Ayame's face fell and Tohru went on to explain, "I was just hoping you might have a sale rack, or maybe something left over that someone didn't buy."

Ayame frowned and held his hand over his heart, "I don't think I've ever been more insulted."

Tohru's face went pale and she started to apologize, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that no one would not buy your outfits or even try to assume that any of your fine quality outfits would ever be on a sale rack, but..."

"Oh, it's not that." Ayame said. "To think I'd actually make you pay for my one-of-a-kind outfits!"

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"I insist!" Ayame took out a drawing pad and started to jot some things down, "Mine, I think she'd look spectacular in something blue, maybe a princess outfit, or a..."

"Sir, shouldn't we ask her what she would like," Mine added in.

"Oh," Ayame stopped what he was doing and he smiled, "of course." Ayame sat down on the small table so he could be directly in front of Tohru and said, "So, dear girl, tell me, what's your deepest darkest fantasy?"

"Oh, I..." _Should I tell him, _Tohru thought to herself. "Um... you may laugh."

"I swear I won't. That's very unprofessional of me to do something like that."

"Well," Tohru took a deep breath and said, "I've always wanted to be a cat."

Ayame's eyes widened just a little, "A cat?"

"See it is stupid." Tohru said with a blush.

"No, no," Mine said. "We've done cats before. We've had black cats, and white ones, even pink before."

"Can you do Orange?" Tohru said so quietly that Ayame and Mine almost missed it.

"Orange?" Ayame asked, "You... you... want to be the Zodiac cat? Like Kyo?"

"Oh no, it's not like that, I don't want to be an orange cat because of Kyo, it's just that I've always liked the zodiac cat when my mom told me the story and I always wanted to be the cat, but never had a chance to be it," she said all in one breath. "Oh, never mind, just pretend I said nothing."

Once Tohru calmed down, Ayame said, "I have decided that I shall turn you into the most purrfect cat this town has ever seen!"

"Maybe you shouldn't," Tohru said with sadness in her voice.

Ayame's eyebrows grew close together in confusion, "Why not?"

"I don't want to get Kyo mad or anything. I mean it was just a thought, I never should have said that."

Ayame let out a sigh and said, "Fine, I shall none-the-less make something spectacular for you to wear this Friday evening! Mine, take her into the back and get some measurements!"

"Right away sir!" And Mine dragged Tohru towards the other room.

"Thank you," Tohru called.

.

Tohru walked through the front door of Shigure's house, an hour and a half later, and before she even opened her mouth to say, 'I'm home,' she heard Kyo yell, "Where the hell have you been?"

"What?" Tohru asked confused, "I know I'm a little late, but I'll get dinner…"

"A little? Three hours! We didn't know where you were!" Kyo said angrily.

"Oh," Tohru's face turned red, "I forgot to tell you were I was going."

"Is Tohru finally home?" Shigure said as he came out of his office.

Kyo stood there, arms crossed; face red, trying to contain his anger, "What does it look like?"

"Tohru, you should have really told someone where you were going. Because then some of us," he said pointing at Kyo, "might start to think you were lying in a ditch somewhere."

"Shut up you bastard!" Kyo yelled, face turning red, now out of embarrassment. "I never said that!"

"I, um, well Yuki knew where I was and I forgot he wasn't coming straight home. I went to Ayame's shop."

"Why would you go to a stupid shop like that?" Kyo asked uncrossing his arms and slowly starting to calm down.

"Well, Uo and Hana really want me to go to the dance on Friday and well Ayame said he'd make me something really special."

Kyo forced out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Yeah, I can just imagine what kind of 'special' outfit he'd make for you."

Tohru could feel her face burn at his words and Shigure laughed and said, "Oh, can you now? Who's the pervert now?"

Kyo's mouth opened, "That's not…," he turned towards Shigure, "That's not what I meant! And you know it!" Kyo started to walk away and without turning back around Kyo said, "Next time you're going to be late, let someone know!" And he went up the stairs.

"Oh, Kyo…" Tohru said quietly, a little upset with herself for making her friend worry about her. She then turned to Shigure and said, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't let what Kyo say bother you. Getting angry like this only shows that he cares about you."

Tohru smiled and then said, "I should go make some dinner."

"Don't worry, we ordered out, it should be here any minute." Shigure said, "Until then, I have work to do." And he walked back into his office.

.

Tohru climbed up the ladder to the roof and was not shocked to see Kyo lying there with his hands behind his head starring up into the sky.

She made her way quietly over to him and sat beside him. Looking out at the setting sun she said, "I'm sorry."

Kyo closed his eyes and said, "No, I just need to learn to calm my temper."

"No, no," Tohru said, trying to let him know that she wasn't mad at him, "it's kind of nice knowing that someone cares enough to worry so much about me. I should have let you know." Kyo sat up and there was a long silence, and to his relief it didn't feel awkward. Tohru broke the silence by saying, "Do you really think I'm a space cadet." She laughed a little, "Is that why you were worried?"

Kyo could remember the first day of their second year at high school and how he called her that. "Well, I… no… I… well, you do sometimes not notice things around you."

"Like when I fall down the stairs and walk into walls?" Tohru asked laughing.

Kyo couldn't help but laugh a little too, "Yeah, like that. I feel like I should follow you to this dance just to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Tohru let out a small gasp. Was he asking, in a round-about way, to take her to the dance? Tohru just smiled and said, "Maybe you should. The walls there are a bit thicker."

"Then I don't think I have a choice then, do I?" Kyo said, as he moved closer and pushed her wind-blown hair off her face.

_Did Kyo just move closer, _Tohru asked herself. _Is he going to kiss me? Should I move in a little closer too? _Tohru couldn't help but smile and move in just a little closer, "I guess not." Before another moment could pass Tohru's stomach growled, loudly.

"I guess we should head in." Kyo said, moving away. "Dinner should be here by now."

_Great timing stomach! _Tohru yelled at herself. "Maybe Ayame could give you something to wear to the dance too."

"Oh, great. I'm sure he'll just love that." Kyo commented as he descended the ladder.

Tohru couldn't help but be happy; Kyo was taking her to the dance and he almost kissed her. _Good thing I told Ayame not to make that cat outfit!_

…

To be continued…


	2. Pretty Woman

Title: Pretty Woman

Summary: There's a costume dance at school. What will Tohru be going as and who will take her there.

Warnings: Fluff ahead.

NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE: 1. Sorry for this being so late. I had the ending all planned out and then I thought, "hmmm, what if it got more complicated" and then I thought, "Why do I have to complicate everything?" and it went back and forth. So this is uncomplicated. I may do an alternative complicated ending later. 2. Is there someone we can complain to and demand they finish the series of the anime? I mean they only covered the first 7 volumes! There's 23! Come on! And get the original actors back.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Friday came faster than Tohru could imagine. Tohru had butterflies in her stomach all day. She couldn't stop thinking about it all through school. Was this a real date or was Kyo going to the dance with her because he really didn't think she could stay out of trouble for even one night?<p>

Her palms were sweaty and kept wiping them on her skirt. Kyo, on the other hand looked calm, cool, and collective. It would have made her feel just a little better if he looked a little nervous

They arrived to Ayame's store and Kyo held the door opened as Tohru walked in. The bells over the door chimed and Ayame and Mine were already there waiting for the two.

Ayame ran up to Tohru and clasped her hands, "Tohru my dear! You'll be happy to know that your costume is perfect and made just for you."

"Oh really?" Tohru smiled, "What is it?"

"You will have to just wait and see." Ayame became serious and added, "Do you know how hard it was to make something to capture your beauty at the same time keeping your sense of innocence?" Tohru opened her mouth to say something, when Ayame kept talking, "It was a challenge, but I love a good challenge. Now, Mine, take Tohru and transform her!"

Mine grabbed Tohru's arm and the two disappeared behind a curtain. Ayame turned towards Kyo and frowned.

"What?" Kyo asked, not liking being scrutinized.

"This is what you could find to wear?"

"You said black. I wore black."

Ayame sighed and put pressed his finger tips to his forehead. _You promised Tohru you would try not to get Kyo mad. _"Yes, but no one wears their school uniform to a dance." He grabbed a small pile of clothes and threw them at Kyo. "Now go and change!" and he shoved him towards another changing area.

Ayame sat down and picked up his cup of tea to wait for his creations to come to life.

.

"The pants are a little snug," Kyo said as he stepped out of the changing room. He was bending his knees hoping to stretch the tight material a little more.

Ayame looked up and his eyes glazed over with adoration… of how wonderful his own creation was. "No, no, it's perfect!" Ayame walked around Kyo looking him up and down. "I should have gone a size smaller. It should be a little tighter."

"Tighter? Any tighter and I'd be thrown out of the dance for indecent exposure!"

"Oh stop over exaggerating," Ayame said with a little laugh.

"Will you stop circling me like a vulture and tell me what the hell I'm supposed to be?" Kyo said as he looked down at himself. He was already wearing a pair of black pants and a tucked in, loose fitted black shirt.

"Well, we aren't finished yet!" Ayame handed him a belt, "Put this around your waist." As Kyo did so he noticed that Ayame walked up behind him and connected a cape to his shirt.

"I still don't…"

"Wait!" Ayame handed him a simple black mask, and then came the sword. "Do you know now?"

"Uh, no," Kyo said still confused.

Ayame sighed, "Kids these days have no appreciation for the classics. You're Zorro!" Ayame paused a moment and said, "Tohru said something simple. Do you know how hard it is for _me _to create something simple? It's just not done!"

Kyo weighted the sword in his hand and created a "Z" in the air, "This isn't real, is it?"

Ayame started to laugh, "Like I'd give you a real sword and then put you in the same room as my brother!"

Kyo's face started to turn red with anger when Mine stepped out of Tohru's changing room and said, "Sir, we have a problem."

Ayame's face fell it looked as though he was about to cry, "Problem? Problem! We've never had a problem before. Does it not fit? Is she not happy?"

"Oh no, no. She loves the outfit, but refuses to come out." Mine answered him.

"What? Why?" Ayame paused and smiled, "Is the dear girl a little on the shy side?"

"What did you make for her?" Kyo asked getting a little angry.

Ayame ignored Kyo and talked to Mine, "But it's her fantasy. Her wish come true." Before Mine could respond, Ayame grabbed a hold of Kyo and pushed him towards Tohru's dressing room. "Get in there and tell her she looks beautiful."

"What? Now wait a minute!" Kyo protested as Ayame was pushing him.

"Yes, maybe if she hears it from you, she'll come out!" Mine said.

Before Kyo could even protest he found himself being pushed behind Tohru's dressing room curtain.

.

Tohru was standing in front of the full length mirror in the dressing room admiring the outfit. She really loved the costume Ayame made for her, but she knew she couldn't wear it, not in front of Kyo; she wasn't sure how he would react.

Before she knew it she saw, through the reflection of the mirror, that Kyo came bursting through the curtains and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Kyo!" Tohru turned around quickly. She reached up and tried to pull the ears off of her head, but remembered too soon that Mine clipped the accessories into her hair. She only accomplished to pull her hair.

Kyo couldn't respond, he just looked Tohru up and down, trying to take it all in. She was wearing an orange, off the shoulder, long sleeve shirt. The hem stopped just blew her belly-button, showing a span of pale white skin. Her short skirt was also orange, and was also wearing a pair of orange leggings that stopped a few inches above her ankles. Her feet were encased in a pair of orange furry shoes. Kyo looked back up at her face. Tohru was looking down at the floor. "Tohru, you're a…" he then noticed the orange cat like ears sitting on top of her head, and the long orange tail protruding from her own tail bone, "cat."

Tohru finally looked up and Kyo also noticed that she had whiskers on her face; three on either side of her face. Her nose was painted pink and even her hair was a shade of orange. "I kind of let it slip out to Ayame that I always wanted to be a cat."

Suddenly, Kyo remembered back to the first day he met Tohru at Shigure's house. He was sitting out on the patio and the rest were inside, "Tohru," Kyo could hear Shigure's voice, "didn't you say you wished you could be a cat?"

"And about, how I always liked the Zodiac cat, from when I was a kid." When she heard nothing coming from Kyo she finally asked, "Are you upset?"

Kyo's eyes widened and he moved a few steps toward Tohru, "Upset? No, why would I be upset?"

"Well," Tohru said as she took a few steps closer, "I'm the Zodiac cat. Technically, I'm a female version of you."

Okay, so Kyo didn't look at it _that _way, but instead of saying so, he asked a question himself, "Do you like the costume, Tohru?" With her head down she slowly nodded her answer, "Then I'm not mad."

"Really?" Tohru's head shot up and she had that smile on her face that Kyo loved. Before Kyo could answer her, Tohru continued talking. "Kyo look!" she turned her back to him, so she could show off her tail, "The tail moves." She said as the tail moved up and down and side to side. As she turned back around she whacked him in the chest with her tail. "Oh sorry Kyo! It's going to take some time getting used to a tail!" She touched his arm and excitedly showed off her shoes, "And look at these shoes! Not only are they comfortable, but listen!" she shook her feet hard and the little bells connected on them started to ring! "There used to be a cat in our apartment complex that had a bell around his neck, so his owner always knew where he was! Now, you'll be able to know where I am at all times tonight!" Kyo opened his mouth to say something when Tohru asked, "Do I look okay; do I really look like a cat?"

Kyo looked down at the cat-girl in front of him; her wide blue eyes looking at him so intently. He lifted his hand to the side of her face and tucked her hair behind the ear. He couldn't help but touch her. Tohru's eyes closed as she relaxed into his touch. "You look…" beautiful was too much, wasn't it? Wonderful was right up there next to beautiful. "You look pretty." Her eyes opened at his words. He moved his face closer to hers and his words grew softer, "Really pretty."

_This is it! _Tohru thought to herself. He was finally going to kiss her!

"Oh children!" came Ayame's voice as he walked through the curtains. Both Kyo and Tohru moved away from one another when they heard Ayame. Ayame looked from one to the other and blinked his eyes. "I think I interrupted a tender moment."

Kyo could feel his face turn red and didn't even dare to look over at Tohru. "I'll see you out there," Kyo mumbled and left the changing room.

"So," Ayame said, "how do you like my creation?"

"Oh I love it!" Tohru said with a smile, "And Kyo said he liked it too!"

"Wonderful!" Ayame said as he grabbed a hold of Tohru's hands and pulled her out of the dressing room. Mine walked up and handed Ayame a thin red box. "Ah, yes." Ayame said as he picked up the box. "The piece de resistance!"

Ayame stepped behind Tohru and placed a necklace around her neck. The medallion was cool against her chest and she asked, "Oh, what is it?"

"It's a kitty collar. Every cat needs one. How else would people know where to return you?" Ayame said.

Tohru fingered the gold medallion connected to a red thick cord. She could feel that something was written on it. "Oh what does it say?" She moved towards Kyo and held it out to him.

Kyo squinted his eyes and read the collar out loud. "If found, please return to Kyo Sohma." Kyo saw Tohru's face turn red and he turned around, to face Ayame, and balled his hand into a fist. "Why you..."

"Now, we must get you to the dance! I shall drive you!" Ayame announced.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>So apparently this is going to be longer than 2 chapters. Hope everyone enjoyed!<p> 


	3. I Can See The Light

Title: I Can See the Light

Summary: There's a costume dance at school. What will Tohru be going as and who will take her there.

Warnings: Fluff ahead.

NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE: ! I am so sorry for this being so late! Over a month! Eek! This was supposed to be a Halloween story, and it'll hopefully be done before the new year! We can blame my friend for this! He sent me this link and told me to watch Inuyasha… got a little obsessed with that… (I guess that's what happens when you are the year of the boar).

2. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Everyone who either reviewed or added me to their favorites or even just read my story! It's such a wonderful feeling knowing that so many of you are enjoying my story! I hope you guys still like it! And I love reviews! :)

3. I was thinking of the Tangled song, "I Can See the Light" playing as the last song. Listen to it as you read this! It's so Kyo's and Tohru's song! :)

* * *

><p>Kyo's knuckles were turning white, just from holding onto the car chair, in front of him, for dear life. Tohru was sitting directly besides him clutching his arm for support.<p>

"You damn snake, where did you learn to drive?" Kyo yelled.

Ayame let out a loud laugh, "Shigure taught me!"

"That explains a lot!"

"We're here!" Tohru exclaimed and Ayame stopped the car suddenly.

Kyo ran out of the car and would have kissed the ground if it wouldn't have made him look crazy. He held his hand out for Tohru and helped her out of the car.

"Do you children need me to come pick you up?"

"Oh no, Ayame, that's all right. We can walk, right Kyo?"

"Right," Kyo responded and then added under his breath, "It'll be safer that way."

"Okay have fun!" And without another word Ayame drove away.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Kyo asked Tohru, not even noticing that he was still holding her hand.

"Sure," she said with a large smile. "I can't wait to see what everyone else is dressed as!"

He lead the way into the school and stopped at a table with two people sitting there collecting tickets.

"How many?" the girl behind the desk asked.

Kyo was about to respond when Tohru pulled on Kyo's arm and said, "Kyo, I forgot my money!"

"Don't worry about it." Kyo pulled out his wallet, took out the two dance tickets, he bought in advance, and handed them to the girl.

"Oh Kyo, I'll…"

"I asked you to the dance Tohru, I'm going to pay for you."

Tohru's checks turned a light shade of red. "Okay, thank you."

Kyo and Tohru walked into the gymnasium and saw that there were already people dancing and some standing on the side lines drinking punch.

"Tohru, you made it!" Kyo and Tohru turned around and saw Hana and Uo.

"What are you two supposed to be?" Kyo asked dumbfounded.

Hana wore a black Victorian dress with a black veil covering the top half of her face, "I am a widow from the 19th century."

"Oh, Hana, I'm so sorry! How did it happen?" Tohru asked, sounding almost genuinely sorry.

"I caught him with his mistress; let's just say neither of them was ever seen again."

"You killed them, didn't you?" Kyo asked.

"I never said that, but if I did, no one would ever blame the grieving widow."

"I am of course the red butterfly," Uo said as she turned around and showed them the jacket that Kyoko gave to her.

"Oh, Uo!" Tohru said, "I think mom would have been happy to know you went to a costume party as her!"

"Yeah, well, she was a pretty cool woman!" Uo's face fell, "You're that damn Zodiac cat, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo asked, getting angry.

"Oh no! Did Tohru suck you into her 'the year of the cat fan club'?" Hana asked.

"You guys!" Tohru interrupted. "You never know. He could be accepted yet!" Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"That's some wishful thinking!" came a voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw Yuki standing there.

Kyo opened his mouth to respond when Tohru said something first, "I have faith that it'll happen, maybe even sooner than you think!" Tohru said as she gave a small wink to Kyo.

"So, my brother turned you into an orange cat. And what are you supposed to be?" he said turning towards Kyo.

Kyo pulled down his mask and pulled out his sword, "I'm Zorro! What about you? What's up with the frilly hat?" He asked as he poked at the feather hat with his sword.

Yuki was wearing a blue uniform with a white fleur-de-lis design on it. On his head he wore a beige hat with giant feathers coming out of it, "I am Porthos of the Three Musketeers." Yuki let out a sigh. "Kakeru thought it would have been a good idea for Nahito, him, and me to be the Three Musketeers." After a moment pause, he added, "You guys go have fun; I have things that need to be done."

"Okay, Yuki! Make sure you get to have some fun too!" Tohru said.

"Save a dance for me?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked quickly at Kyo and saw his eyes glaze over with anger, "We'll see." Tohru grabbed Kyo's arm and pulled him along.

"Tohru!" Kyo and Tohru heard Momiji. "Tohru," Momiji looked confused, "You came as Kyo?"

Tohru smiled and twirled, "I am the number one fan of the year of the cat club."

"And the only one," Haru said as he joined the small group.

"That's not true! Kagura is in it with me!"

Haru laughed, "I guess you're right."

"What are you supposed to be?" Kyo asked looking at Momiji's blue pants, white shirt with gold buttons, and a sword attached to a black belt.

"I'm Prince Charming!" Momiji answered. "I figured now that I'm getting older and taller, Tohru needs a Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet!"

Kyo fisted his hand up and tried to contain his anger.

"I'm a swashbuckling pirate!" Haru said with his sword out. He was decked out in pirate clothes, brown leather boots, and a wig with long brown dreadlocks.

"Why are we all dressed up as people with swords?" Kyo asked.

"So, we are evenly matched should one of us start a fight!" Momiji said as he took out his sword, "Enguard!" He said with a laugh as he pointed his sword at Kyo.

"Don't start, kid," Kyo said.

Suddenly, Hana and Uo came over to the group and grabbed Torhu, "Come on girl," Uo said, "If we are going to be at a dance, we might as well dance!"

Kyo, Haru, and Momiji watched as Torhu and her friends danced liked maniacs on the makeshift dance floor. Kyo had to stifle a laugh every time Tohru hit someone with her tail. He had to admit, Ayame came through for someone, for once.

After their dance, Tohru walked back to Kyo and took the offered glass of punch from him. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tohru said. "It's too bad you guys can't come join us."

"Just wait till a slow song comes on, then we'll dance." Momiji said. Suddenly a soft and slow melody played over the speakers, "Tohru, will you dance with me?" Before Tohru could answer, he added, "Though, I'm not all that good. Kyo is the best dancer out of all of us."

"Shut up, you brat!" Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"Kyo, you can dance?" Tohru asked with awe.

"Oh yeah, Kagura made him take lessons with her a few years back." Haru said.

"That's so wonderful!" Tohru said with a big smile on her face. "I wish I knew how to dance."

"Here, I'll show you!" Momiji said and grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kyo said, but his words weren't heard.

"I think you're date was kidnapped," Haru said with a laugh.

Kyo couldn't even think of anything to say. He just stood there and watched as Momiji touched Tohru's back, holding her ever so gently so they wouldn't bump chests. Tohru's hands were resting on his shoulders and the two were slowly swaying along with the song.

"You know, if you don't do something soon, Momiji will win her over." Haru added.

.

After an hour and a half, the dance was starting to come to end. Many students already left and Tohru shared two dances with Momiji and one with Haru.

"Are you going to dance with Tohru tonight?" Momiji asked him as the two sat there watching Tohru dancing with Haru.

Kyo stood there silently, as though he didn't hear the question.

"I mean, you did ask her to this dance. Shouldn't you at least dance once with her?" Momiji let out a long sigh and added, "You shouldn't be afraid that you'll bump into someone and transform."

That got Kyo's attention. He gasped and yelled, "I'm not afraid!"

"Good then dance with her, the last song is coming up."

Haru guided Tohru off the dance floor and the DJ came on over the loud speaker. "This is the last dance. So guys, grab your girls and join us out on the dance floor!" Suddenly a soft melody filled the air.

"Tohru…" Kyo said, but was soon interrupted.

"Miss Honda, can I have this dance?" It was Yuki. He never got the chance to get away and dance with Tohru during the whole night.

Tohru didn't know what to say. She looked at Kyo and saw that he looked a little sad, and angry. "Sorry, Yuki, but I promised this one to Kyo." She really didn't care of Kyo didn't want to dance. He asked her to the dance, she at least deserved a single dance with him, "Right Kyo?"

Kyo looked at Tohru, she never promised him anything. Did she want to dance with him? Well, she wouldn't have said that if she didn't. It was his choice now, he could say 'yes' and dance with her, or 'no' and have her dance with Yuki. Well, that was no contest, "Right, sorry rat boy."

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"This is going to be so good!" Momiji said with a smile on his face. "Let's watch!"

To Kyo's relief there weren't that many people on the dance floor. He stood before Tohru and took her hand in one of his and wrapped his hand around her waist.

As Tohru placed her hand on his shoulder she said, "Now don't do anything fancy. I do have a tendency of tripping." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Relax, and don't worry about it." Kyo said and then tried to calm himself down. His hands felt clammy and he hoped Tohru didn't notice. "Just push your hand against mine and follow my lead."

Kyo guided them into a slow and simple dance, with, as Tohru had asked, nothing too fancy. Soon he could feel her body relax and he took it up a notch. He twirled her around and spun her in and out of his arms, always so careful to catch her before they collided. It was the most complicated dance for him, but it was worth it when he heard Tohru laughing as he spun her.

As the song was coming to an end, he whispered in her ear, "A small dip."

Before Tohru could comprehend what he was saying, she was slightly bent over one of Kyos arms and quickly brought up to a standing position again. She giggled and smiled, "Oh Kyo, that was so much fun!" she said, never removing her hands from Kyo.

"Yeah," he responded, starring at her, "It was kind of fun. Not as bad as I remembered."

The two stood there in silence, until they heard someone clear their throat. "The dance is over, you two!" It was Momiji. Tohru and Kyo quickly stepped away from each other. "Wow, Kyo, I'm impressed. Have you been practicing?"

Kyo was going to answer him, with a not so very nice comment, when Tohru saw Yuki walking towards them. "Oh Yuki! You guys put on a really nice dance. Are you going to walk home with us?"

"Uh, no, I have to help clean up the gymnasium. I'll be home later tonight."

"Oh, just be careful walking home," Tohru said, showing concern for her friend.

"Don't worry," Haru said as he wrapped his arm over Yuki's shoulder, "I'll wait for him and make sure he gets home safe and sound."

"Uh, thanks Haru," Yuki said not at all pleased or comfortable.

"Hatori is going to pick us up later tonight. Do you two want to hang out? He can give everyone a ride home."

Tohru didn't even pause and said, "Oh, no that's all right. We've already planned on walking home." Tohru waved at everyone, "Good-bye everyone!" And she walked towards the exit.

Kyo's eyes blinked several times in slight confusion, "Uh, I guess that's my cue to go too," and he walked after Tohru.

"Kyo!" Momiji ran after Kyo. "I think you should take this opportunity to say something nice to Tohru."

"What?" Kyo asked, a little confused.

Momiji let out a long sigh, "Kyo, you think she really wants to walk home?"

"Um, yes?"

"How do I know more about girls than you do?" Momiji asked aloud and then added, "Kyo, it's getting cold outside, she chose to walk home _with you _over waiting for a nice warm car. And there's no doubt in my mind that those shoes are already killing her feet."

"I… uh," Kyo didn't know what to think. Tohru wasn't really planning all this out, was she? No, Tohru's not like that, Momiji was just reading too much into the whole thing.

"Say something nice, while you still have the chance and then you can work on keeping her _warm_," Momiji said with a wink and ran off.

Kyo walked outside and saw Tohru standing there waiting for him, "Is everything okay? I mean if you want to wait for Hatori, I don't mind waiting. We could always help Yuki take the decorations down."

Kyo relaxed a little; see Momiji was just reading too much into the whole scenario. "No, it's okay, but don't your feet hurt?"

"What? No, not at all! These are the most comfortable shoes in the world!" Tohru said as she shook her shoes and let the bells ring.

"Do you think it's too cold?"

"Um, not really. As long as the wind doesn't pick up we'll be fine!" Tohru said with a smile on her face, "Any more questions?"

"Uh, no."

With that said Tohru lead the way home.

.

One more chapter to go! J


	4. The Power of Love

Title: The Power of Love

Summary: There's a costume dance at school. What will Tohru be going as and who will take her there.

Warnings: Lots of fluff ahead.

NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE: ! I am so sorry for this being so late! Over a month! Eek! This was supposed to be a Halloween story, and it's done before Valentine's Day!

2. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Everyone who either reviewed or added me to their favorites or even just read my story! It's such a wonderful feeling knowing that so many of you are enjoying my story! I hope you guys still like it! And I love reviews! :)

3. For : I cannot believe it! I spent endless days and about 5 bucks in overdue books waiting for them to come in through the library system! Anyways… THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I am even reading Inuyasha from that right now! So you saved me a bunch there! Thanks again!

4. I am going to write a Christmas Inuyasha story next… hopefully if I start it now, it will be done by Christmas! So, I guess I'm done with my Fruits Basket stories for now. I will try to get my last two chapters up for "Opposites Attract." Hopefully soon!

* * *

><p>Kyo and Tohru walked home, side by side. Kyo was only too glad that Torhu kept the conversation one-sided. She chattered on and on about how much fun she had at the dance. She only took a breath when she asked if he had a good time.<p>

"I always have a good time with you Tohru." Something inside of him warmed when he saw her smile and her cheeks redden with a slight blush.

After that Kyo kept one ear on her talking while he spent his time wondering about what Momiji said. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he never saw Tohru wrap her arms around herself or ask him a question.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru stopped walking. "Is e-everything all r-right?"

Kyo finally realized that she was talking to him. _So much for keeping an ear on her conversation_, he thought_. _ "Yeah, are you all right?" He looked confused. Something was off about her.

"S-sure, let's h-hurry home," she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, and started walking again.

Kyo was sure he heard her voice waver. Was she scarred, or nervous about something? At that moment a gust of wind slapped him in the face. It was cold out, but thanks to his black cloth-like cape, he was warm and the wind didn't bother him.

"Tohru!" he called after her, removing his cape. "You're freezing!" he said as he wrapped the cape around her shoulders.

Tohru was suddenly flooded with warmth, "No, I'm fine."

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked as he rubbed her arms, hoping to warm her faster.

"I just didn't want to complain." Tohru looked down at her feet.

"Are you better now?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kyo nodded his head slightly and the two turned down the path that lead to Shigure's house.

Suddenly, Tohru started talking again, like nothing happened.

"I'd love to have a reason to wear this outfit again."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Kyo said.

"Oh, I have already!" Tohru replied excitedly, her face beaming. "I have decided that this New Year's Eve day, I am going to make brunch for everyone."

"Yeah?" Kyo asked, wondering why she would pick that day.

"Yes, we'll invite everyone in the zodiac over to Shigure's house." Suddenly, Tohru's voice quieted down, "And I was thinking of having it in the honor of the year of the cat."

Kyo stopped walking and his eyes widened, "But... but there is no year of the cat."

Tohru stopped as well, and gaining confidence in her idea, she said, "Well, as president of the year of the cat club, I declare that every year should be the year of the cat." Kyo just let out a small chuckle and at that moment, he never wanted to hug anyone as much as he did then. "And that everyone invited will have to wear a costume!"

"Aha!" Kyo said with a smile, "I knew there was a catch!"

Tohru giggled and the two resumed their walk home. All the while Tohru was talking about all the wonderful food she would make that New Year's Eve day.

As they approached the door to Shiguare's house, Kyo pointed out, "That's a lot of food for one person to make."

"I guess I'll have to have Kagura and Kisa help me! I'm sure they won't mind."

Kyo stood there silently, waiting for Tohru to open the door and say good night, but she didn't she stood there, looking at him. Was she waiting for him to say something? Was she waiting for him to kiss her good night, like this was a real date? Was this a real date?"

"I... uh, I had a good time tonight, Kyo," Tohru said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Uh, me too." He moved a little closer to her and waited for her to respond.

"Are you going to unlock the door?" Tohru asked.

Kyo quickly took a step back. He patted his pant pockets looking for the key when the door flew opened.

"You two are the most boring couple I have ever seen."

"Oh, good evening Shigure!" Tohru said,

"We're you looking through the window?" Kyo asked at the same time.

"Yes and when you didn't even make a move I figured I had to come out here and save poor Tohru!" Shigure responded.

"Why you..."

Tohru walked into the house and Shigure was able to see Tohru's costume better.

"Tohru are you... Kyo?" Shigure had a hard time containing his laughter.

"I am the Zodiac Cat." Tohru said, beaming with pride.

Shigure burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach. "You're Kyo!"

"Are you through?" Kyo asked as the laughter died down.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Tohru said, "he's just laughing to hide the fact that his feelings are hurt."

"Hurt? Why would my feelings be hurt?" Shigure suddenly sobered up.

"Because no one went to the dance dressed as you." Shigure was a loss for words. "Well, good night boys," Tohru said and walked up to her room.

As the two watched her walk up the stairs and out of sight Shigure said, "I think we're a bad influence on her." He paused a moment and then added, "I should go see if she needs any help de-cating herself."

Shigure started up the stairs, but Kyo grabbed a hold of him and said, "Don't you _dare _go anywhere near her! She'll be fine." With that Kyo walked up the stairs to go to his own room.

.

Tohru ran into her room and shut the door. She laid down on her bed and brought her knees to her chest. She thought this night was something more than just two friends going to a dance. She wanted them to be more, but didn't know how to tell him. Would he even accept her? Would he want to be with her? She shook her head and cleared the thoughts from her mind. This was not helping her in any way. She had to find a way to break the curse. She got up from her bed with a sigh and knew that it was time to remove the fantasy.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Yuki came into the house and saw Shigure standing in the hallway. "What are you still doing up?"

"Kyo and Tohru just got home. Did you know she went as Kyo?" Shigure said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, she even got him to dance with her."

"Really? Now that's something I'd pay money to see!"

"Well, I am off to bed; I have a meeting in the morning." With that said, Yuki walked up the stairs.

As Yuki passed Tohru's room, he decided to check in on her, and knocked on the door. He heard a soft, "Come in," and he entered her room.

"Oh, hi Yuki!" Tohru said with a smile on her face. "How did everything go at the school tonight?" she asked as she kept backing up into the full-length mirror in her room.

"Fine, did you have fun?"

"I sure did!" Tohru responded as she was trying to figure out how to remove the tail.

"Do you need help?" Yuki asked as he walked further into her room.

He reached his hand out towards her, and Tohru jumped back, "No!" she said a bit loudly. "Uh, no," she said more quietly. "I can get this."

"It's no big deal, I can help you."

The truth was, she had no idea how to take the tail off, but didn't want Yuki that close to her, touching her. A part of her was also hoping that Kyo would have felt the same way. "No, really Yuki, I'm fine." She moved away from the mirror and asked, "Are you going to be home for breakfast?"

"No, I have a meeting in the morning. Kimi and Machi said they would bring breakfast in for us."

"Oh, okay, well, good night then."

_Is Tohru dismissing me? _Yuki thought to himself. "Well, um, good night." he said and as he left her room he closed the door behind him.

.

Tohru tried for another 30 minutes and the only thing she could think of doing was to just rip it off, but she didn't want to destroy the material.

She flopped down on her bed and heard footsteps on the roof. Kyo! Kyo could help her! But then she felt her face heat up, the tail was dangerously close to her bottom. She felt her whole face burn, but she had no other choice.

She walked to her window, "Kyo?" she called out.

Tohru heard his footsteps near the edge of the roof and saw his legs hang down over the edge. "Tohru, are you still awake?" she heard him say.

"Yes, I need your help."

Using his cat-like abilities, he was able to swing down from the roof, and jump in through her window, landing perfectly on his feet.

"It's a good thing you're a cat, or you would have fallen." Tohru said.

"Yeah, well, cats always land on their feet." Kyo paused for a moment, "Talking about cats, why are you still one?"

"I'm having a little problem with the tail and ears," she said as she turned her back towards him. "I can't see how Mime put it on. Could you help?"

Kyo moved closer to her and then stopped, "Are you sure you want me to help you?"

"Oh, um, I didn't really want to ask Shigure or Yuki," she said in a small voice. "I can always just wait until tomorrow, go back to Ayame's shop, and have Mime help me. It's no big deal. I just thought I'd take it off now."

"No, its okay, I'll help you," he sat down on the bed and Tohru went to stand in front of him, her back turned towards him.

Kyo worked quietly as he pulled all the pins, which held the tail in place, out. He only let out a few quick mumbled apologizes when he accidently touched her.

When he was finished, Tohru turned around, stretched out her back, and said, "Wow, I didn't realize how heavy that tail actually was."

Kyo stood up and started working on her ears, "Well, when you're actual cat size, you don't even notice it."

Tohru stood quietly as Kyo pulled the bobby pins from her hair. "There, how's that?" he asked as he finished and quickly ran his fingers through her hair to get a few knots undone.

"Perfect." Tohru responded. "Thank you."

"Sure."

Tohru looked up at Kyo, he wasn't moving away, he was leaning down towards her. _This is it!_ Tohru moved closer to him and her eyes started to close. As she stood there waiting, she realized he wasn't going to kiss her.

"Tohru," she heard him speak her name and her eyes opened wide, "I… good night," he said as he walked around her and headed for the door.

_Boys are stupid! You have to tell them precisely how you feel! No hints or subtleties! _The words from Uo rang through her head. Uo told her precisely that when Tohru could no longer hide her feelings for Kyo from her friends.

Tohru's back was still facing Kyo as she heard her bedroom door open, "Kyo," Tohru started and mustered up her courage, "I love you."

When Tohru didn't hear him leave or respond to her declaration, she turned to look at him. Kyo stood there in her doorway, frozen. "Kyo?" Tohru said in a quiet voice.

She watched as Kyo closed her bedroom door and turned to look at her. She couldn't read the look on his face. Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, saying nothing. He did this one more time before he croaked out a, "H-how?"

Tohru was stunned, that wasn't what she was expecting. Maybe he was wondering if she loved him like a friend, or a brother. Tohru moved slowly towards him, not wanting to scare him away. She grabbed his left hand and held it between her own. She opened her mouth and quietly said, "As a forever kind of love."

"No, Tohru," Kyo said pulling his hand from her grasp. "How can you love me," he said as he pulled his sleeve up, showing off his red and white beaded bracelet, "when this is the only thing that's keeping me from turning myself into my true form."

Tohru shook her head, "Being a gigantic grasshopper is not your true form," she said as took his hand back in hers. "This," she continued on, as she played with the beads on his wrist, "helps you _stay _in your true form."

Kyo kept left his hand where it was, "The curse…"

"I will break it," Tohru told him point blankly. "I will find a way."

"And if you can't," Kyo softened his tone of voice.

"I still want to be with you, forever."

Kyo wouldn't let himself rejoice. Not yet. There were still things she didn't know. "Tohru, if by graduation…"

Tohru cut him off, "I'll break it before then. If not, you will have broken Yuki's nose by then."

Kyo's eyes widened, she knew about his entrapment and she was encouraging to hurt Yuki? "You know." Tohru nodded her head. "What if…"

Tohru knew what he was going to say, "I won't let them take you away from me," Tohru said, as tears filled her eyes. "If we have to run away, we will. The world can be our oyster."

"What kind of life would that be for you?" Kyo cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped a tear away. "Leaving behind your friends, your family?"

"And what kind of life would I be living if you weren't in it?" Tohru shook her head, "I don't want to even think about a life like that. I want you… no I need you to be in my life."

"But…"

"Kyo, if you don't feel the same way, then tell me," Tohru said as more tears began to fall, "But don't try to talk me out of the way I feel about you."

"Tohru, I love you, too." He watched as Tohru continued to cry. "I didn't think it was ever possible to love someone so much." At his words, he felt as though a heavy burden, that has being weighing him down, finally lift from him. Without losing another moment, he bent down quickly and pressed his lips against Tohru's. Her eyes flew open, not expecting the kiss, but soon relaxed and enjoyed the sensation.

"I love you," Tohru said as the kiss broke. "It doesn't matter to me that you're a cat, and a gigantic grasshopper."

Kyo laughed at her description of his monstrous form and sighed in relief at her words. He knew that she accepted him for who and what he was, and that he would never be without her.

"Tohru, I want to hold you. Even if it's for a second, I want to do it."

Instead of replying she just opened her arms and wrapped them around him, holding him tight to her. She closed her eyes and waited for him to transform… but it felt like it was taking a long time.

"Kyo?" Tohru's head leaned against his chest; she could feel his heart beating rapidly. His arms tightened around her.

The curse was broken. She couldn't believe how easy it actually was. "What… how did this happen?"

Tohru snuggled deeper into his chest and smiled, "It's the power of love."

The end

* * *

><p>Corny, I know. Sorry, but I love it! I think I did an okay job of keeping everyone in character! I hope you all enjoyed my story! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Until next time!<p> 


End file.
